Different kinds of glass plate are needed during the production of the liquid crystal display module, and the glass plate must be protected with special packing technique to avoid damage of the glass plate due to the collision, vibration, friction during the transportation because the glass plate is a kind of fragile and vulnerable material. Generally, the existing way for packing glass plate is filling cushioning material, for example, expanded polypropylene plastic material (expanded polypropylene, EPP), between the glass plates to avoid the damage of the glass plate. However, this way for packing glass plate costs a lot for it needs plenty of cushioning material. Furthermore, the overall volume will be big, and it will take up more space when multi-layer glass plates are packed together because cushioning material needs to be filled between each two glass plates.